Oracle Files: Jeremy Stone 1
Characters * Zealot * Grifter * Jeremy Stone Location * MIRV - In Flight, Sweden to Metropolis, DE * December 11th 2015, 0500 Local Time VOX Archive * Jeremy Stone: gasp Ow... * Grifter: He's awake. weapon unholstered Do I shoot him? * Jeremy Stone: What the- clatter * Zealot: Stand down, Grifter. We don't want to cause him to panic. If his powers activated in flight- * Grifter: Yeah. Okay... holstered I thought we gave him a sedative. What's he doing awake? * Zealot: He burned through it. He's the first Titanthrope-Human Crossbreed I've encountered. I didn't know how much to give him. I guessed. * Jeremy Stone: Wait... I recognize you two. You were in my dream. * Grifter: Cute. He thinks he was dreaming... Can I tell him the truth? * Zealot: You can. Be sure to include the part where he nearly ate you and you screamed like a little child. * Grifter: sigh Fine. You tell him then. * Jeremy Stone: I'm sorry... Are you two saying that what I'm thinking about wasn't a dream? It actually- gasp Why am I naked?! * Zealot: Don't exaggerate, doctor. We provided you with some clothing. * Jeremy Stone: I'm in underwear! Underwear that I don't recognize! * Grifter: It's of Kheran design, but 100% Earthly materials. Beechwood, I think. I have a couple pairs myself. Comfortable, ain't they? * Jeremy Stone: Are these yours? * Grifter: chuckle No. Don't be ridiculous. I just got tired of looking at your junk and grabbed you a spare pair one of our supply crates here on the MIRV. * Jeremy Stone: MIRV? * Zealot: Multi-purpose Intercept/Reconnaissance Vehicle. Halo originally built it for the Justice League, but Marlowe decided to keep it for himself. * Jeremy Stone: Halo... chuckle Wait, are you saying Jacob Marlowe hired... mercenaries to kidnap me and give me underwear? * Grifter: Kidnap? No, no, no. Listen, doc... You weren't dreaming. You grew giant and became purple. We had to sedate you... * Zealot: It's really best you try to calm down, doc. Listen to the sound of my voice. Look into my eyes. Yes. Just like that. Now, be still... I'm going to- * Jeremy Stone: Whoa, whoa! What are you doing?! * Zealot: sigh Doctor, please... This is just a Coda technique. I'm going to help calm you. I am just going to place my hands here. Good. Excellent. Now focus on breathing when I breathe. Yes. That is it. Now... Keep looking at my eyes. No... My eyes. sigh Doctor, those are not my eyes. * Jeremy Stone: chuckle Sorry... I was just curious about the material in your armor's composition. * Zealot: Uh-huh... Sure you were. Maybe just close your eyes and try to focus breathing as I do? 5 seconds There... Perfect. Now... sleep... Trivia and Notes * Debut of Jeremy Stone. Links and References * Oracle Files: Jeremy Stone (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Zannah/Appearances Category:Cole Cash/Appearances Category:Jeremy Stone/Appearances Category:WildCATs/Appearances Category:MIRV/Appearances